Something sickly sweet
by Bloodypleasures
Summary: Just an ordinary week in the Sakurada's household! Implied ShinkuxJun, small oneshot.


**Umm.. this is really random xD Plus, it's my first attempt at a Rozen Maiden fiction, so spare me :3**

**Something sickly sweet**

By now, Shinku longed to throw the flowery hamburger right at Jun's face, to leave a rather smudgy stain behind. The boy was outrageous! How dare he joke around with her like that?

The problem was; he was nice.

She wanted to say something that shouldn't belong in her vocabulary of polite, honourable words, when he actually brought her a cup of her favourite (expensive if she had to believe him) tea, along with the entire set of her favourite mid-afternoon snack and a small napkin she could clean her mouth with.

And he smiled all the way at it.

The others didn't seem to notice his strange compliant behaviour, and Shinku followed her servant with narrowed eyes, his every movement, like he was some sort of mouse that just transformed into the horse that fooled Kun-Kun last episode.

This could have a few reasons. Did he finally see that he was her servant and he had to obey her every wish? Did he finally succumbed to her and acknowledged her as his master? That would be – forgive her eloquence – about time.

But maybe it was something on impulse? You could never know with these strange humans. That, and she didn't really like whatever he was doing. If he was going to be nice to her, when can she complain? It might be very unladylike, but she loved arguing with him sometimes or just minimally abuse him with words that didn't mean anything. But now he didn't leave her any option for that!

"Jun, this tea is cold." She provoked, eyeing him. He pouted (this shocked her) and picked it up.

"I'm sorry, I'll go and get new tea!"

From that minute on, Shinku made it her mission to find out what in heaven's name was wrong with Jun.

**Day 1**

The window broke with a deafening crash as two suitcases came in on the same.

"Teehee! Here we are then~" Suiseiseki sang as her suitcase opened with a soft 'plof'. Next to her, Souseiseki opened her suitcase.

"Sorry for the intrusion." She said politely, before lowering to the ground.

Jun had already jumped up from his chair. "What?! Fix that window!"

"No I won't, shorty human!"

"YOU-"

"Noisy." Shinku complained. "Why don't you go and fix that window, Jun? It's cold."

"…Whatever."

**Day 3**

"Shinku, would you like some tea~"

One of her eyes irked lightly.

"I'll get it for you if you do."

The left corner of her lips turned downwards lightly.

"Well?" She looked up to face Jun who as smiling at her. So sickly sweetly smiling at her.

"I don't want anything! Go away!"

"If that's what you want Shin-ku~"

**Day 7**

One of the most annoying things was, that nobody seemed to notice the change in Jun's behaviour (or they were happy with it and didn't mingle).

…Was he staring at her?

Shinku slowly turned her head a little to wonder what was going on behind her, and snapped her head back. Yup, he was staring. She could practically feel the eyes boring in her head.

After a little more then a week, Shinku had come to a conclusion. Something must've poisoned him.

**Day 10**

"Let me get this. You think Jun has been poisoned?" Souseiseki asked seriously, always up for a good, dramatic conversation.

"He has to be!" Shinku had been walking circles for a while now, growing a little concerned for her servant. This behaviour was to the point where it became… scary.

"He's been way to nice all week. He even coo's my name."

Realization dawned upon Suiseiseki, and Souseiseki winced when a deafening squeal followed.

"Oh Shinku, he's in love with you! Oh this is fabulous! We must arrange a date! Oh, I cannot believe this~ Souseiseki, Souseiseki, did you hear it? Shorty human finally succumbs to his feelings!" She turned slightly devilishly. "What a pervert it is!"

"A date?" Shinku asked, rather inexperienced when it came to love. Sure she read books…

"Oh I have so much to teaaach you~ But don't worry Shinku, by the looks of it he will confess soon! Say, can I go and watch?"

"_No_."

"Are you going to accept him!?"

Shinku silenced. She couldn't, could she? He was a human, and she was a doll. She cared for him, but she hadn't developed the feeling love for him to the extension that she'd return the actions of last week. That was rather unprofessional, wasn't it? The other doll could laugh at her!

But then again, he did posses the ability to get her everything she wanted. Tea and flowery hamburgers, Kun-Kun…

"Well then." Shinku said mysteriously, leaving the room,

**Day 12**

"Jun!"

"What can I do for you, Shinku~" Jun asked and Shinku refrained twitching. She wasn't going to accept him, but she was going to make clear he had to call this behaviour quits and act like his old normal self again. She wanted that.

"I don't know about that human love you have going around, but let me say this clearly; we would look pretty humiliating as a pair. I don't think it's even close to proper. Let's keep this relationship professional and I'll even let you do things for me, as long as the behaviour comes to a stop. Is that agreeable? Of course we could go down some other measures, but first I wanted-"

"What are you talking about?" Jun choked out, nervous with where this was going to.

Shinku raised an eyebrow. "About your love for me, of course."

"L-love…? HUH?!"

"It was blatantly obvious, Jun." Shinku said dead-serious.

"No!" Jun screeched, nearly fainting with the thoughts. "I'm not in love with you!"

Shinku's gaze turned slightly angry. "Don't deny it now you're this close to confessing."

"You're crazy! I don't love you; I ruined Kun-Kun with washing him!"

Silence.

"What?!"

* * *

***fail :3***

**R&R! :D**


End file.
